Babysitting
by Reboo
Summary: a disasterous attempt at babysitting, and a severe loss of hair-finally changed the summary
1. Default Chapter

Babysitting  
By: Reboo  
email: rlw1985@hotmail.com or lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
  
She peeked her head out from around the doorway. The coast was clear. Not knowing what she had been doing at the time, she had gotten herself engaged in a game of Hide and Seek with Duo and Hilde's kids, as well as Relena and Heero's. Never again would she volunteer to babysitt. The children were terrors. Not to mention they were 5, 3, and 2. Their energy didn't seem to end. Right now the kids were after her. A dreadful feeling was in her gut. They were probably up to something. Not what she needed.   
  
Tiptoeing down the hallway she made it to the library, another empty room. Of course, she wasn't sure that was such a good thing. The young woman froze as laughter echoed down the corridor towards her. The little devils were nearby. They were toying with the former OZ lieutenant. A grin spread across her face, as a plan came into mind. After all, she had been the captain of the guards here in the Cinq palace. Secret passages were well within her grasp. Keeping up right behind them, then launching a surprise attack seemed like a good idea.   
  
Their parents had said they were good little kids. They had lied, right after they had left, all three of them had mauled her, or tried to at the very least. Jason, at five was the brains, Su, at three was the obedient little tag along, and Dean, at two was the real trouble maker, he listened to no one, and he was a strong little kid, who could already chuck the dining room chairs. Not a good sign.   
  
Carefully creeping towards the bookcase, she made it move, then entered her password to allow access into the passageway. The passageway sealed up behind her, and the soldier in her grinned. The rascals wouldn't know what was coming till it hit them.   
  
"Water balloons." Jason read off.   
  
"Check," Sue answered struggling to put the red bucket infront of the older boy.   
  
"Glue"   
  
"Check." The little girl turned around to pick it up. Dean was spreading the glue all over the floor. "Deaner," she cried out in anger, hands on her hips as she had seen her mother do so many times. "Stop that," she yelled.   
  
Dean turned round to face her, grinning from ear to ear as he did so, and continued to plaster the floor with the glue. Sue stomped over and tried to grab it from him, and he promptly swung back, and she broke out in tears. "He hit me, he hit me," she yelled through fake tears. Mommy had always said she was the little actress.   
  
Jason stood there watching them with a discontented look on his face. This would just not do. He walked over and took the glue away from Dean.   
  
"It's mine, It's mine," he yelled showing off his muscles the way all the wrestles did when he watche TV with his father.   
  
"Come and get it."   
  
Dean lunged, and the older boy sidestepped, letting Dean run full into the shelves. Confused Dean landed on his butt, and began to cry. His head hurt. Soon enough though he stopped, and got back on his feet with a scowl on his face.   
  
Jason ordered them to pick up the supplies, and head out then stopped. "Is Uncle Zechs still home?" he asked them, a mischevious note in his voice.   
  
Su looked at him questiongly. "Mmmm, I think so. I didn't see him leave with mom and dad." She titled her head in that innocent manner, appearing as she didn't know what he was thinking.   
  
"Follow me then," he grinned, and set off for his Uncles room. He'd just grab his mom's makeup, and scissors on the way.   
  
The babysitter placed her ear against the wall of the playroom. Jason was ordering them around. Not much else could be caught, but she did hear them whisper something about Zechs, and scissors. She sat there for a couple moments as she heard them leave, then it hit her. Zechs and scissors, they were going to cut his hair. 'Oh god,' she thought and rushed as fast as she could towards Zechs' room, he was not going to be happy if he woke up to having short hair, or no hair at all.   
  
******************  
A/N: Hopefully this was fun to read, I'm trying my hand at a little bit of humor for once, so please let me know what you think. Till next time. (If there is one)  
  



	2. 2

Babysitting  
Part: 2  
By: Reboo  
  
Jason smiled as he rummaged through his mother's desk and successfully pulled out a pair of good metal scissors. Mother had said they could cut through almost anything. His Uncle's hair was just one of those things he would see if they could cut.   
  
"Can we go yet," Su whined struggling to keep the bucket full of water balloons off the ground, her cousin had said not to let it touch the ground at all because the balloons might pop.   
  
"Yup, and Uncle Zechs room is right next door. On second thought why don't you leave those in here, that way if he wakes up you'll be able to run faster."   
  
"Oke doke," she replied and dropped the bucket, several balloons popping in response.   
  
"Where's Dean," Jason asked suddenly taking a quick scope of the room.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Where's the glue?"   
  
"Dean had it."   
  
"Uht oh, if he gets Mom's chairs she's gonna freak. Try and find him now."   
  
"Ok," she shrugged, and started to look under and around the furniture. Dean was not in the room.   
  
Noin gave up on using the secret passages, if she took her time they might cut his hair off before she even got there to stop them.   
  
She slid to a stop outside a door that was suspiciously ajar and slightly noisy and took a peek inside. There was Su, and Jason, it sounded as if they had lost Dean and the glue. She shrugged it off, and quietly shut the door, then taking out her key locked it. At least now they wouldn't be able to go anywhere.   
  
Su, and Jason heard the door shut, and turned around. Then Jason's eyes went big, if Noin had found them then they were locked in, his mom had given her the master key. He tried in vain to open the door. "Phooey," he pouted sitting indian style on the ground. "Now what are we going to do?"   
  
Su took a seat next to him and looked expectantly at him, and he just glared. "Get away from me, I don't want to play with you."   
  
"Well I don't want to play with you either, " she screamed and stormed to the other side of the room.   
  
Noin cautiously opened the door to Zechs's room. He was asleep on his bed. Thank the lord she thought. Then it her, where had Dean gone with that glue. She sighed, and left the sleeping figure alone, the door still slightly ajar.   
  
Groaning, she turned around in the hallway and headed back towards the library, little kids loved paper, she knew it. Maybe that was where he had gone.   
  
Dean slid the down the stairs, and watched the tall woman walk away in the opposite direction. Oh well, he thought. No fun for her. He lept off the last step and ran down the hallway, someone's door was ajar. He smiled, more fun, maybe someone was even in there.   
  
He pushed the door open and walked in. There was nothing fun to climb, except the bed. The bed he thought giggling. Trampoline time! He grabbed the sheets and started to climb and fell on his butt. He frowned but didn't cry, and tried, this time achieving his goal.   
  
Spewing out at the foot of the bed he looked over. Someone was in here. He climbed over and poked the big man in the face. No respone came, and he poked him again. Still no response so he decided to try something else. Dean climbed the sleeping figure and began to jump up and down, but the man only rolled over. He climbed off and frowned, maybe the guy was just some big toy. That had to be it, he thought looking at the long blond hair, and he took the glue out of his pocket.   
  
He took the glue and poured it on the supposed doll's hair, and began to play around making knots and sticking it together, then he got bored, and left knocking the glue bottle over letting the remainder pour on the man's hair and the bed sheets.   
  
Jason fumed while facing the door, there had to be someway to get out. Then he thought, Duo had shown him how to open a door using a credit card, and his mom had plenty.   
  
Sifting through the deranged desk he found what he was looking for and successfully opened the door. He ran back in and grabbed the scissors, and called Su to follow him. She immediately forgot she was angry at him, and tagged along to the next door room.   
  
"There he is," he whispered.   
  
Su looked at the man on the bed. "His hair's awfully messy."   
  
"Huh," Jason said and looked at his Uncle's hair Dean had covered it in glue. "Maybe we better just leave it alone," he said backing up.   
  
"Why," Su asked staring at him.   
  
"I think Dean did enough damage already."   
  
"But shouldn't we cut the glue out, I know mommy had to cut my hair out when I got glue in it."   
  
Jason eyed her warily. "I suppose we could, actually I know what. Why don't you do it." he said and handed over the scissors to her.   
  
"Ok," she said and climbed up ontop of the bed, and began to do her handiwork, while her cousin just watched, and smirked, at least now he wasn't responsible. "All done," she stated climbing down. Zech's hair was now two and a half feet shorter at the longest part, and jagged edged.   
  
Noin walked irritably down the hallway. He hadn't been in the library or the kids' room, or any of the other rooms she had checked. What a mess. She headed back to Relena's room, maybe Su, and Jason had a better idea as to where Dean would have gone to. She froze outside Relena's door. It was open, they had gotten out.   
  
Dreading what she was about to see, she walked to the next room and looked inside. Su, and Jason were standing there admiring their handywork. Zechs was going to kill her when he woke up. Without thinking she went in scooped them up, and left. If they were in the house when he woke up they probably wouldn't remain living for too long.   
  
A/N: I know, my humor is a little quacked in this, and thank-you to the six of you who reviewed, I was so surprised, but thank-you very much.  
  



	3. #3

Babysitting: Chapter Three  
By: Reboo  
Email: rlw1985@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Wow, I'm surprised I'm still writing this. School's been really hectic so I apologize for how late this is getting out. I hope you enjoy. And just a forewarning, I did not go along with the many requests to save Zech's hair. I warned people I had an odd sense of humor.   
  
Zechs rolled over in bed feeling very uncomfortable, and froze when he realized he was very sticky, and not a sweaty sticky. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around him. There was glue aall over the place, and pieces of what looked like his hair. Swiftly he st up and grabbed at his hair and promptly shrieked about ready to faint. His long hair was now about a foot and a half shorter, with a very bad cut job. With eyes glowing red he got out of bed and screamed. "I'm going to kill whoever did this to my hair.   
  
Noin cringed as Zech's screams and obsenities reached Jason, Su, and herself as they ran for cover. "Run, run faster." She urged as they fled up a flight of stairs.   
  
Jason, and Su paled looking considerably like ghosts as the obsenities continued to get worse.   
  
"Are we going to be in lots of trouble Ms. Noin?" Su panted as they reached the top of the stairs.   
  
"Definately," Noin responded, she wasn't one to sugarcoat things, "but we'll worry about that later. Now we have to hide."   
  
"Why? Wouldn't it be easier to just face him now." Jason said as they rounded another corner.   
  
"Do you even hear your uncle?" she asked giving the young boy a quizical look. "He's screaming death threats. Chopping off your Uncle's hair was far worse then cutting off your mom's. Zechs' hair was his pride and joy. So make no mistake he will kill you if he finds out you did it. Say do you know where you could hide where he might not find you."   
  
Jason's stare was blank as he processed what Ms. Noin had just said.   
  
Su looked like she was about to cry as they ran down the hallway.   
  
Then they passed Jason's room and he stoppped, thinking to himself.   
  
Noin and Su skidded to a stop. Su wide-eyed with fear muttered that she had only done what her mother would have done.   
  
"What are you doing?" Noin asked, trying to keep as calm as humanly possible. Facing a load of mobile suits was easier than facing Zechs with his hair cut, and glued.   
  
"Under my bed there's a hidden storage area." he replied.   
  
Noin grinned. "Good do you think you two could fit in it." she asked hopefully.   
  
"Yeah," Jason said.   
  
"Good, then in you go," preventer Fire said rushing the two into Jason's room. She pushed the bed aside and helped the kids get in before pushing the bed back in place. Before she left though she asked a question. "Do you guys no where Dean is?"   
  
They shook their heads no and she began to leave wondering where the little two year old had run off to. This place was huge, he could be just about anywhere.   
  
By the time she got to the door she could hear the two kids steady breathing, or what sounded like it. With all luck they had fallen asleep. They could be faking it on her. It would be just like Jason to do something like that.   
  
She tiptoed out the door and starting running in the opposite direction of her best friend's death threats. Most likely Deaner boy was down stairs. No guarantee though. Either way she needed to get down there and find him. It was a pity the boy didn't wear a tracker so she could just push a button to find him, like with the phone.   
  
Dean dragged the kitchen stool to the counter where all the good smelled like it was and began to climb up. He smiled as he teetered on the chair and crawled onto the counter just as the stool crashed behind him. There was cookies, gumdrops, and sugar among other things. He smiled and delved his hand into the cookie jar, it was time for a feast. A junk food feast.   
  
Soon enough he was covered from head to toe in chocolate and other assorted goodies, and his tummy ached. He'd eaten a little too much food.   
  
Feeling utterly defeated i her search for Dean Noin stalked into the kitchen for a fridge raid and gawked.   
  
The room was chaotic, kitchen supplies strewn all over the place and food clinging to almost every corner of the room, and there in the midst of it all sat a very sedated Dean on one of the kitchen counters. Anyone who could have seen Noin's face at the time would have sworn her eyes flashed red. For a moment she struggled to contain her anger, but she kept it in check and picked up the little boy deciding to give him a bath, hoping and praying that she wouldn't drown him in the process.   
  
Zechs stalked down the hallway his now damp and much shorter hair clinging to his back. 'There better be some alcohol left in the kitchen,' he thought as he tried not to cry at what had happened to his hair. After what seemed like an hour and a half of searching the house for the culprits who had butchered his hair he had taken a shower in an attempt to get rid of the glue stuck all over him, now he needed something to calm his nerves, especially seeing he swore vengeance on whoever had hurt his precious hair.   
  
As he walked through the doorway to the kitchen he collided with something or someone causing him and the other "thing" to fall. He lightly rubbed his head and looked up to see Noin her eyes wide, and a rather startled child clinging to her. One whom he quickly recognized as Duo's terror child Dean.   
  
"Noin," he growled as he got to his feet, and she sprinted off in the other direction as fast as her feet would take her.  
  
5/12/02  
  



	4. 4

Babysitting  
Chap 4  
By: Reboo  
  
"Noin, get back here." Zechs yelled. "Is that little ruffian the one who did this to me?" he questioned stumbling through the littered kitchen. "I want an answer."   
  
Noin didn't bother to look back as she clutched Dean to her chest and ran. He'd be on them soon enough with the dead weight she was carrying. "I can't answer that Zechs, and you know it." She stumbled, and braced herself against the wall, and took the quick moment while she was righting herself to look at Dean. He had fallen asleep, rather quickly if you asked her.   
  
Zechs reached the door exiting the room, and slipped as he rounded the corner in a loud commotion. His feet flew out from underneath him, and he landed on his back with a thud. "ooow."   
  
Noin slid to a stop in her retreat. "Are you alright." she asked.   
  
"What do you think." he responded grouchily.   
  
"It was just a question. Calm down."   
  
"You don't hurt half as much as I do right now Noin. Say will you give me a hand up." He smirked uncontrollably, besides his wish not too.   
  
"Not on your life." she yelled back.   
  
His face fell. "How dare you." He gingerly raised himself from the floor and resumed his pursuit. Noin had meanwhile seeing his attempt at standing shrieked and headed towards Jason's room up a couple flights of stairs.   
  
"Can we go now, its cramped down here." Sue whined.   
  
"Do you want to get caught." Jason hissed as quietly as he possibly could.   
  
"No," she pouted, and crossed her arms.   
  
"I guess we could get out for a little while as long as we don't get caught." he suggested.   
  
"Thank-you" Sue squeeled and threw her arms around him.   
  
"Ugh, get off me," he complained and pried her off him.   
  
He helped Sue squeeze out from underneath the bed, and then raised himself out of the small hole, and squeezed out as well.   
  
"Where should we go." Su asked.   
  
"The kitchen," he shrugged.   
  
"Ok"   
  
Noin raced inside the room and shut the door. It appeared as though she had lost Zechs on a four way luckily. Carefully she layed Dean on the bed, and brought the covers up around the sleeping boy. Smiling she rustled his hair and gave an exasperated sigh. The little kid was a terror while he was awake, but sleeping he looked like an angel. She sighed, if only he was. Then she wouldn't have to clean up all the messes he had made. It just figured she would babysitt the day the maids were off. Ya know.   
  
Noin lowered herself to her knees and picked up the edge of the blankets and looked into the hole underneath the bed for storage. It was empty, they were gone. Both of them had ditched their hiding place. They had just better hope that Zechs doesn't find them before I do, she thought.   
  
She kissed the sleeping Dean on the forehead, and smiled as she crept out, and shut the door behgind her, and locked it. That way Duo's terror child couldn't destroy the house, and Zechs couldn't get in to destroy him.   
  
Zechs scooted around the corner and paused, he couldn't hear anything, but if he was following Noin he should have been able to hear her footsteps. He growled and turned around, and started to stalk back to the kitchen. He had lost her somehow, where he didn't know, but it must have been one of the four ways. To top off his current predicament his best friend was protecting the little ruffian who most likely had cut his hair. How could she do this to him he whined. His beautiful hair had been butchered, and she was out there protecting the butcherer. How could she turn on him like that after all the years they had been friends. He would've assumed she was with him on this one. Now if he could just catch the other two he could lure Noin out, and find out exactly who did this to his hair.   
  
Su and Jason walked into the kitchen, and they're mouths dropped open.   
  
"What happened in here." Jason asked, wide eyed while he observed the destruction of the Peacecraft Mansion's kitchen.   
  
"I can tell you exactly what happened." Zechs said as he placed his hands on the shoulders of the two kids, and kept them rooted in place.   
  
Noin reached the first floor landing when she heard the screams. "Oh my god" she thought as she headed for the cause of the noise. He'd found them.   
  
A/D: 5/19/02  
  



	5. 5

Babysitting: 5  
  
Zechs had an evil grin on his face as he deftly tied the two children to two of the chairs he had picked up from the floor, and kneeled in front of them wondering whether or not he should put gags in their mouths seeing they had already wisely shut up.   
  
"So," he questioned, looking the two frightened kids in the eyes, "which one of you cut my hair?"   
  
Sue looked at Jason, a scared look on her face, and all he could do was look back at her his own face mirroring hers. There was no advice to be offered in this situation, and as they sat there Sue wished she had just stayed underneath the bed, and Jason wished he had made them stay there.   
  
Zechs eyed them wickedly, neither of them had answered him, and it was becoming rather annoying. He wanted answers, loads of answers, most importantly, who cut his hair. "So," he said, a cold edge creeping into his voice, "Who did it?", and Sue broke out crying.   
  
Noin peaked around the door to see Zech's back to her, a speechless Jason, and a crying Su, she couldn't tell whether or not Zechs was enjoying it, or not. She held back a sigh, and looked around, she desperately needed a strategy. Some simple way out of this mess.   
  
Then it hit her, she could create a distraction and go in and get the kids out, risky, and she knew it, but it had to be done,or at least tried. Creeping quietly passt she made her way to the living room, and a very loud sound system.   
  
Zechs froze and whipped around at the sound of a creak outside the door, but when all remained silent he turned his attention back to the crying, and stoic ruffians. He berated himself on what to do. he couldn't kill them, surely Relena would be too mad, but he could get some just revenge. Mabe a little hard labor, and polsihing would teach them a lesson, or better yet, shave them bald and see how they liked getting rid of all their hair. With a firm vision of what to come in his mind he tickle attacked Jason.   
  
Soon enough Jason's bouts of laughter could be heard throughout the house, and Noin rushed quickly through the corridor, and into the destination room, and turned the stereo on high. Weird Al's yoda song came blasting through the house.   
  
Zechs looked up as the noise began to radiate through the house, and gagged the kids and hid, knowing exactly what Noin was probably up to.   
  
Noin raced at full spped into the room to see the two kids adamantly shaking their heads no, with a scared look in their eyes. For a full second she stood there dumbfounded, until she found out why they were shaking their heads no.   
  
Strong arms wrapped around her waist pinning her arms to her sids. Slowly Noin exhaled, this should have been expected, of course Zechs would know her tactics, not that this one had been used in a while.   
  
"Do I need to gag you?"   
  
"No. There would be no use in screaming."   
  
"Oh, yes there would be." Hilde and Relena spoke simultaneously, posed with their hands on their hips, and a death glare in their eyes as they surveyed the kitchen from the doorway, and fixed a scowl upon the two adults. Soon enough the music was turned off, and Heero and Duo appeared aas well.   
  
"Hey guys. Whats up?" Duo asked as he bounded in escorting his same goofy grin. "ooh getin frisky are we," he asked as he took a good look at Zechs and Noin. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." The couple split apart, and Heero eyed them with a look of laughter in his eyes.   
  
"I can explain this," Noin said.   
  
"So can I," Zechs added, looking at ason and Sue with pure evil written on his face.   
  
"You had better be able to." Relena hollered, "Now clean it up." she added pointedly. The kids were forgotten until Hilde noticed them after pulling Duo's braid to stop him from eating the sugar off the counters. Hilde shrieked and almost fainted as she rushed to the kids.   
  
"I'm in for it," Zechs said looking at the angry parent's before him, "but at least I'm not in it alone," he added smugly and looked over at Noin.   
  
Being shorter then him was no problem at all Noin realized as she turned toward her prey with a gleam in her eye. Without warning she turned on Zechs and tackeld him, sending him to the floor, and began to strangle him.   
  
Heero turned away from the overly melodramatic scene of the parents' and their kids, minus Dean. Who knew what happened to him, maybe Zechs killed him, Heero guessed.m As he turned it was to see Noin stradling Zechs and strangling him. Zech's face was turning blue, Heero noted with amusement, 'boy that woman must be strong' he thought as Zechs' attempts to fight her off continued to be futile.   
  
"Never again, never again." Noin chanted and now a slightly worried Heero decided to break it up before there was a dead body in the house, or maybe two, Heero mused. Duo's kids Dean had always been a pain.   
  
The End   
  
A/N: El fin, its the end, unless there's an epilogue, which I don't know if their will be. Imagine this, its only my second completed chapter story. Boy am I pitiful.   
  
6/8/02  



	6. 6

Babysitting  
Part: Epilogue  
By: Reboo  
  
A/N: Ok, I apologize for the brief ending to the last part, I was doing it sort of rushed, but hopefully this will make up for that, and just a warning, some characters might be a little OOC, especially Relena, after all the death of long hair is involved.   
  
After dragging Noin off of Zechs Heero set off to calm down his fretting wife, who quickly stormed over to face her brother, and Noin, the supposed to be babysitter. "What do you think you were doing tying them up like that?"   
  
Heero cringed slightly at the volume of her vice, and stuck a hand on her shoulder to keep her rooted in one place so her anger could be kept from becoming violent, a trait of both the Peacecraft 'children'. Relena threw a death glare over her shoulder, but kept herself at a distance from the two oldest people in the room.   
  
"Would you like to know what I was doing?" Zechs spoke as calmly as he could, and he reached behind his head and grabbed his mutilated hair to show to his sister. "This is what I was doing." He jabbed a finger at his his hair. "I was trying to get revenge for what those little runts did to my hair. Look at it. Look at it Relena, its mutilated. Those terror children mutilated my hair."   
  
Duo looked from up from his position on the floor next to the kids, and Hilde, and laughed at the sight. It was hilarious, really, so not knowing how to contain himself Duo began to laugh. Hilde just stared at Zechs' hair, and then realizing the death glares being shot at her husband yanked on his braid. "Shut up baka," she hissed, "how would like it if they did that to your hair?" He immediately stopped, and grabbed his hair protectively, and sat back quite shocked at the idea of his precious hair being cut.   
  
Relena gasped, and stepped forward to touch her brother's hair. "Oh my gosh, it's gone." By now she was almost in tears at the site. Both Heero and Noin stifled an exasperated site at the melodrama, and took great restraints to refrain from slapping themselves in the head at the dumbness infront of them. Duh, of course his hair was gone, why hadn't she noticed that earlier. it's not like Zechs normally wore his hair up. What was the big deal with the hair anyway, it wasn't as if it wouldn't grow back.   
  
Zechs hid a smirk as his sister mourned the loss of his hair, maybe the little runts would actually get punished. Relena backed away, and took a timid look at the kitchen. "I guess we'll help you clean up. And that means you too!" she added pointing straight at the children and Duo.   
  
Murmurrings of disconsent immediately followed the statement, but everyone obligingly stayed and cleaned up the messy kitchen. Hours oafter the initial clean up started they filed out of the kitchen one by one and down the hallway until they crashed, exhausted on the plush living room furniture.   
  
"We need some music," Hilde muttered, "Go and stick some on will you Duo," she added giving him a shove off in the right direction.   
  
"I don't want to," he complained, putting on his best puppy dog face, but a stern look from his wife got him movingand he slwoly made his way to the sound system first turning the volume down and then hitting play for the current cd occupying the first slot in the rotation. Weird Al's Yoda song began to play throughout the room, and everyone groaned but no one moved to switch it, so it continued to play.   
  
Noin laid on the couch tuckered out from the day's events, Zech's arm slung around her shoulders, and her head resting on his shoulder when something came to mind. Something, no someone was missing from the little group. But who was it she wondered. Who? The realization of who it was hit her like a freight train coming straight on, and she jumped up in her tired state, and rushed up the stairs.   
  
The other occupants of the room turned to see her fleeing.   
  
"What's up with her?"   
  
"How should I know?"   
  
"She's you're babe."   
  
"Shut up Maxwell."   
  
"Well I'll go check up on her if you won't."   
  
"No you won't Duo Maxwell," Hilde said with an edge to her calm voice. "I'll kill you first." Duo gave her a defeated look, and Zechs walked slowly out to find out where Noin had gone to.   
  
Noin hurriedly opened the door with the key and rushed inside. Here was another room that was going to need cleaning. She hung her head in defeat, today had just gone all wrong. Little Dean was crying beneath the bed, obviously the little rascal wasnn't able to get out, but since the door was shut, and this room was two floors up no one would have been able to hear him, which was obviously the case. She crawled across the floor and lifted the crying baby from the whole underneath the bed. Dean promptly shut up, and she let him go, only to have him captured as he tried to flee the room.   
  
"Did you have to remember about him?" Zechs asked, as he winced as Dean's grimy little paws pulled on his already destroyed hair.   
  
"I suppose not, but oh well. Right. Duo can clean the mess up."   
  
"True." Carefully he handed back the kid, making sure no more of his hair was torn out.   
  
"We might as well bring him downstairs."   
  
"Ok."   
  
"Remind me to never have kids will you," she said as they exited the room.   
  
"I'll do that. After today I never want to see little kids again."   
  
"I completely agree. That was always one good thing about the militay."   
  
"No spoiled little brats." they said in unison, and they laughed.   
  
Noin released the Deaner boy as they reached the living room. "You have a lot of work to do Duo. Jason's room is a mess."   
  
Duo cringed. "Now Duo," Hilde said and pushed him off the couch. "We'll all be here when you're finished," and a reluctant Duo sulked his way out of the room.   
  
Zechs and Noin crashed on the empty couch, her head resting on his shoulder, and his head resting ontop of hers, as well as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Within minutes they were asleep.   
  
"Awe. Isn't that cute," Relena cooed looking at the two adults asleep on the couch.   
  
"Now if only we could get them to go on a date," Hilde muttered.   
  
"Girls night to plan it," Relena suggested.   
  
"Alright."   
  
"But who's going to babysitt?"   
  
"Those two," Hilde said pointing at the couch.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Positive, and it'll be at my place."   
  
"Great, and we can have the guys out of the house as well."   
  
"Awesome."   
  
Heero groaned, hopefully their plan wouldn't go through, otherwise none of the kids might be living if a repeat of today happened.   
  
A/N: The end, ok i left myself open for a sequel,but quite frankly I don't like the ending of this epilogue, its seems a little shortshrifted,( is that the right usage for that phrase?) Anyways I liked the one lady's suggestions for a sequel, if anyone else has anything they'd like to throw my way feel free to do so.  
  
6/16/02 


End file.
